


sun and all the lights

by ironcouer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uni AU, very vague sexual mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironcouer/pseuds/ironcouer
Summary: Five times Mingyu, Jeonghan, and sleep intersect.





	

"I sleep, I dream, I make up things that I would never say. I say them very quietly." -Richard Siken

1

Jeonghan admits he plays a lot, but it’s not fair that Mingyu has learned his tricks and become better at them than he is. 

Mingyu has gotten good at the whole disappearing and not coming back thing, and Jeonghan doesn’t want to admit he’s pouty, but he is, and goes back to his room, his apartment that he shares with Mingyu, who is not there. Jeonghan throws a mug with water in the microwave and falls asleep before it dings. When he wakes up, Mingyu has covered him with two blankets, shoved a pillow under his neck, and is washing the dishes in the kitchen.

Jeonghan’s half-asleep mind wants to ruminate on him, and how he’s happy, but sleep is pulling him closer in, so he tucks his chin under the terrycloth blanket and fades. 

 

2

Jeonghan wakes up and puts a pot of coffee on, because he knows Mingyu needs it to get thru his calculus class with the droning professor. He’s snapping the lid on the to go cup when he realizes it’s 7:40, and Mingyu hasn’t gotten out of bed, and it’s really too early in the morning for him to be Mingyu’s alarm clock, and he’s only doing this because he’ll pout and moan if he get’s a third tardy, when it’s only a few weeks into the semester. 

“Gyu,” Jeonghan says softly, puncturing his words with soft taps to Mingyu’s temple. “No,” Mingyu whines, pulling Jeonghan’s hand while he rolls, pulling Jeonghan into bed with him. Jeonghan is really a sucker for soft beds, and Mingyu’s is his favorite. Mingyu is his favorite. He tries to push thoughts out, but he can’t, not when he's facing fuzzy morning hair, lidded eyes, and body heat. He’s only one man, and kind of a weak one at that.

“You’re gonna be late.” Jeonghan glances at the clock on Mingyu’s bedside table. 7:50. He himself going to be late anyways. Ancient history, why bother. 

Mingyu traces Jeonghan’s hairline with his thumb, leans forward to kiss him, and he revels in the slow burn, the heat under the comforters, the way Mingyu always sighs and smiles before he breaks the kiss, every time. 

“Isn’t this better than calculus?” Jeonghan asks, playing with Mingyu’s baby hairs, and Mingyu shrugs and says, “I guess,” and he’s giggling before Jeonghan can playfully slap him, but Mingyu uses his hand to draw them closer. He’s taller and cuddling could be awkward but Mingyu won’t let it be. They slot together, in just the right spaces, and somehow Mingyu’s head ends up near Jeonghan’s chest. Jeonghan falls asleep thinking about the way Mingyu’s breath feels puffing against his neck. He decided he was okay with every inch of Mingyu being close to him a long time ago. 

3

“Holy shit, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“Sit on me?”

Jeonghan thinks that this is the cutest boy in the entire world, and if someone has to sit on him while he’s sleeping, theres really no better boy than this. 

“I swear I didn’t see you laying there, I’m really, really sorry.”

Jeonghan laughs. There has never been a more apologetic or cute boy in the whole world. He can’t stop thinking about how cute he is.

“It’s okay. Serves me right for going to sleep in the library, right?”

Mingyu shakes his head. “Let me buy you some coffee or something, to make it up to you.”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “Only if it’s a date.”

Mingyu’s eyes widen. “I literally just sat on you. And you’re asking me out?”

Jeonghan smiles. “You know you’re really cute right?”

Mingyu looks around. “You’re joking.”

“You know you’re really hurting my self esteem right now. If you’re afraid to say no—”

Mingyu shakes his hands side to side, almost violently. Jeonghan gets the idea Mingyu doesn’t know where his long limbs go in the world. 

“It’s not that, it’s just. You’re you, and I just sat on that—that being you, and I’m just really…my name is Mingyu, by the way.” 

“You took a while to get there.” Jeonghan says. “Is that a yes, by the way?”

Mingyu smiles, and Jeonghan, for the first time in his life, feels breathless. “Yes, definitely. Definitely a yes.”

Jeonghan is seven different kinds of awake. 

4

Mingyu rips Jeonghan from his dreams, and his warm bed, and the darkness, and Jeonghan is furious. Those are some of his favorite things. 

“You…good reason…better….” Jeonghan is really trying to string together sentences that make any sort of sense in any language but Mingyu is flying off the walls. “Wake up! Please!” Jeonghan really doesn’t have a choice. Mingyu is gunning his tiny compact car and Jeonghan is rubbing his eyes. Dawn is peeking above clouds, the first stream of light descending over an empty highway, and Mingyu’s taps his already metal foot deeper into the gas pedal. 

“Mingyu, where the hell are we going,” Jeonghan asks. He’s starting to wake up, the pain behind his eyes subsiding, and he feels excitement. Mingyu is practically bent over the steering wheel, every muscle tensed, and Jeonghan tries to fight some sense of fondness he feels. He’s tired, so he gives in, and rubs Mingyu’s arm. “Seriously, where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Mingyu looks back with a wicked grin while he changes lanes, and they get off the highway and climb a swerving road into the mountains. 

When they reach the top, the sun is almost at full peak. “We’re going to be late,” Mingyu sighs, dejected, and Jeonghan has a zero percent clue of what’s going on.

They park at the scenic overlook, and Mingyu pops the trunk and tells Jeonghan to sit on the low wall that overlooks the ridge of the mountains. “Watch the sunrise!” Mingyu shouts after him. Jeonghan shrugs, easily swinging his legs up and over, and takes a picture of the sunrise. Mingyu isn’t far behind him, and he sits a sweaty bottle of champagne between them and sighs, a smile on his face. “We’re not late.”

“What’s this?” Mingyu pops the bottle away from them both, the suds coating the leaves below them. “We’re celebrating.”

“But, what?”

Mingyu smiles. “It’s not our technical anniversary, but it’s the anniversary of the day I sat on you in the library.”

Jeonghan stares at Mingyu with an expression he can’t quite put a name to. “You wanted to celebrate the day you sat on me?”

Mingyu side eyes him, and takes a sip from the bottle. “I want to celebrate the day I met you. I don’t care how we started, that was a good day.”

Jeonghan laughs, low and happy. “So you bought champagne and took me to the mountains because?”

“Because, the sunrise, right, bad things can happen during the day, right? Really bad shit. But, when I watch the sunrise, I feel like the day is good. The day could be complete and utter fuckery, but the sunrise promises that there will be another sunset and another sunrise and everything will keep on going. You’re my constant. You’re my sunrise.”

Jeonghan very carefully takes the champagne bottle and places it on the other side of himself, methodically. He scoots next to Mingyu and takes his face between his palms and kisses him, slowly, and then building, until he and Mingyu are panting on the wall in front of the sunrise. Mingyu is smiling and sweaty and Jeonghan doesn’t know what to say, except his cheeks are red and he can’t make his mouth stop smiling, either. “It’s perfect, you know,” he says, kissing Mingyu’s forehead. 

“I was worried you hated it. That you’d think I was ridiculous.”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “You’re always a little ridiculous. But I love that.”

Mingyu reaches behind Jeonghan. “Okay, hand me the alcohol.”

“It’s not even 7 AM.” 

Mingyu nods solemnly. “I know. Your point?”

They finish off the bottle at home. 

5

Mingyu doesn’t wake up easily. He sleeps with his alarm practically curled under his arm, and even then he barely wakes until shaken. 

Jeonghan likes this feeling, after they've fucked in the middle of the day, the light streaming through the slats in the blinds. They both fall asleep, Mingyu clutching Jeonghan to him, and then rolls away at some point, still tethered to Jeonghan by his fingers, a light clutch against his skin. 

Jeonghan usually wakes first, pours Mingyu a cup of coffee like he likes it, and drinks a glass of water for himself. Jeonghan pads lightly through the apartment, brushes his teeth, washes his face, and climbs back into bed. 

For some reason, today, he can’t fall asleep. He settles for leaning against the backboard and thumbing through a textbook he’s supposed to be studying, but instead pays more attention to the rise and fall of Mingyu’s chest. 

When Mingyu’s eyes open, he rolls over, unromantic, mutters something about having to pee. When he comes back, he sees Jeonghan at the end of the bed, bangs covering his forehead as he’s bent over reading. He kisses Jeonghan, muttering a sly ‘g’morning’ before going back under the sheets again, almost instantly falling back to sleep. 

Jeonghan goes back to sleep, slumber finding him, holding Mingyu to him, sun permeating the sheets, a smile spreading on Jeonghan’s lips before he falls in, over, under, into the depth of Mingyu and sleep, love and rest. They’re always connected in this place.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just need some sweet college au gyuhan to make it through the day, thank you for all the encouragement, any and all comments, kudos, your sweetness, and all the people who never give up on me. I owe you all <3


End file.
